Stop touching me
by Furofushi
Summary: Jiraiya gets bored with Orochimaru and his obsession with scrolls. So he decides to do something about it. Yaoi. One-shot. OroJira / JiraOro.


**Authors Notes****:**Hello! Basically I was seriously disturbed by the lack of JiraOro and OroJira on this site... and every other site I know of. It's an awesome pairing! Anyways this is just something I did to relieve stress. I'm working on an actual story and I'm kind of going brain-dead. So I drew some random JiraOro fanart and then thought,'I should totally write a one-shot to go with this picture.' This is what happened. Also I would post a link to the pic but my scanner decided to commit suicide. XD

**Disclaimer**(_whatever the fuck that is_)**/Warning****:**Characters aren't mine. Yaoi. Nothing bad, just a kiss. JiraiyaxOrochimaru. They're still genin in this. Kinda short.

* * *

"You're boring," the white haired genin complained. Orochimaru was being a boring bastard and refusing to do anything but read scrolls. As usual.

Normally Jiraiya would have walked off by now but he was bored out of his mind and was sick of how boring the pale and slightly smaller boy was.

Orochimaru was leaning against a large tree, a small stack of ninjutsu scrolls next to him. He simply flickered his golden eyes in the direction of his team-mate for a split second before returning to his scroll and saying boredly,"If I'm boring then why are you staying here?"

Jiraiya thought on that a moment. He never really did understand why he stayed around after practice with Orochimaru. He could easily bother Tsunade and she actually did stuff most of the time... But for some reason it just wasn't as enjoyable as spending time with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru simply shook his head, realizing that Jiraiya would probably keep bugging him, and got up, walking off with the pile of scrolls shoved under an arm. Jiraiya snapped out of his thoughts and decided that there was one thing he had never tried before to annoy the snake-like boy.

Orochimaru dropped his scrolls when he felt someone grab his hair. He snapped his head to look at the grinning shinobi behind him and hissed,"Let go of my hair. Now."

Instead of listening to Orochimaru, like any sane person would, Jiraiya just stepped forward so that he was about an inch from the shorter boys face. Orochimaru let out a hiss and said harshly,"You have five seconds Jiraiya..."

Ignoring the generous warning Jiraiya finally lets go of the long, black hair... Only to throw an arm over Orochimarus' shoulder and press their cheeks together, his grin growing. He had gotten Orochimaru to blush, a near impossible task, and he didn't care that he would probably end up in a hospital by the next day.

Orochimaru frowned at the blush spreading across his face and hissed out,"Jiraiya. Stop. Touching. Me." He didn't know why he didn't just beat his perverted team-mate to a bloody pulp right there and walk off. The thought just never occurred to him.

Jiraiya didn't really know where the idea first came from but he knew it would grind on Orochimaru's nerves. He spun the smaller boy around and slammed their lips together harshly in a rough kiss.

Orochimaru's golden eyes widened in surprise and shock, the light pink on his cheeks turning a deep red and spreading across his pale face.

It was Jiraiyas' turn to be startled when he felt Orochimarus' cold lips moving against his own, kissing him back... And he was enjoying it.

Orochimaru felt a warm tongue run over his pale lips but he decided to deny Jiraiya and kept his lips pressed together.

Growing frustrated, the perverted boy did the only logical thing to do when someone won't cooperate. He reached a hand behind Orochimaru and groped his ass.

Orochimaru let out a small gasp, and Jiraiya took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Damn the pervert. He only hatches intelligence when it was something to bother the snake-like genin. Orochimaru instantly tried to force the other boys tongue back into his mouth using his own, but Jiraiya seemed to have other plans and fought back. Soon there was an all out war for dominance. The miniature war was ended in a draw, though, when they had to pull apart, gasping for air.

Jiraiya chuckled and smirked down at the shorter boy, asking playfully,"What do you have to say to that?"

Orochimaru just smirked back at him and replied with an equally playful,"Stop toughing me...", before he slammed his lips back against Jiraiyas'.


End file.
